


Recovery

by Archangel_Danger7777



Series: Bravo Dad's and the Terrible Two Collection- Seal team 2020 [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brotherly Love, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Team, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Danger7777/pseuds/Archangel_Danger7777
Summary: Rescued from the hands of a man named Adrien Cazul. Clay and Brock now have to get re-comfortable with the idea that they are home and their brothers saved them.Recovery is a long and hard process but even harder when you have two stubborn Seals who are unwilling to admit that they aren't okay.-edit-(Sequal to Survivor, Updates every Saturday @ 11;30 EST.)
Relationships: Bravo Team & Clay Spenser, Brock Reynolds & Clay Spenser
Series: Bravo Dad's and the Terrible Two Collection- Seal team 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078193
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Recovery

_ "Come on boys.. let's go home." _

* * *

The Sun was hot and humid, leaving the inside of the humvee warm, not overly so but humid enough for Sonny to be annoyed with the heat. But to Clay, it was the sweetest thing ever, especially after, (with Brock’s help) Trent had managed to put Alovera and ice packs on his cooked flesh. With everything they had and were able to do, Brock and Clay were treated with ice and aloe vera, bandages, wraps, bandaids, pain meds, and cold water thanks to Lisa.

Cerberus curled up around his Dad’s feet, and watched his pup and Alpha closely, the guys all knew that when Clay was hurt the blonde was clingy, and after this, he was especially clingy with Brock which was fine because lord knows what they went through.    
  
Brock and Clay were close, like annoying little step-brother close. Brock didn’t have an issue with Clay like Sonny did when the blonde first joined but he rarely talked to Clay which usually was a sign that he probably wouldn’t last long on the team. Clay proved them wrong. 

It was on a mission, where they were hiking through the jungle. Clay saw the glare of the sniper scope before any of them did because he was slamming himself into Brock as shots echoed loudly. The first one tore through his chest plate right into his lung, breaking two ribs in the process, and the second in his helmet when he climbed to his feet to return fire. 

He was down for the count in the field for five minutes and in the hospital for three weeks in an induced coma while his brain healed.    
  
Brock after that, made it very clear they were keeping Clay, so did Cerberus. 

The surprising thing was, Brock was being overly protective of Clay. Trent could only touch baby blue eyes for five minutes before Brock (and Cerberus) were putting an end to it. The rest of the guys weren’t, Cerberus down right snarled at Sonny when he sat beside Clay. Clearly, something happened that resulted in both of them being unnaturally clingy and protective of each other. 

When they finally reached base, Trent relayed what he was seeing to the medical team so they knew what to expect. Especially Cerberus being snippy. They made sure his leash was held onto when the medical team pulled their baby brothers from the humvee. 

Course all they wanted to do was sit with their brothers but Eric and the upper brass were demanding information from them so, off to the debrief then they’d get to be with their brothers.    
  
  


* * *

Clay and Brock had to be moved to a hospital, their conditions were too severe to treat on base so they were sent to a local hospital.    
  
Clay sat in his hospital room, curled up on the bed, dressed more comfortably in scrub pants and a t-shirt, thankful he was no longer in view of other people. He couldn’t get the feeling of..of that man's hands off of his body. He was practically crawling out of his skin nervously, literally, he was clawing at the tender skin of his thighs. Trying to push the ever-growing panic away but for some reason, it wouldn’t go away. 

Brock laid in another bed, in view of Clay. His injuries were more severe than Clay’s, but nonetheless, they were kept together for reasons that the doctors and team didn’t know about, and as far as Clay was concerned they would never know about.    
  
The blonde’s shoulder sat in a sling, many needles were shoved into his arm as he was given anti-biotics and water, an NG-tube was shoved up his nose and taped to his cheekbone, the rest of the tube wrapped around his ear and ran down into his at least neck length blonde curls. It was connected to a bag of nutrients that hung off of his IV pole. 

Many more tubes and wires were connected to him but he honestly didn’t know what half of them were. 

  
  


Brock was fairing no better. 

Like Clay, he had many tubes and wires connected to him, a few in places he wished they weren’t. Bandaged covered a good percentage of his body and Brock had over 50 stitches. The dark-haired man turned his head, an o2 mask covering his lower face, he tried to call out to Clay but his throat felt dry and it came out in a small whisper. 

Clay was trapped in his own mind and it took Brock gently throwing a plastic cup at his head to get his attention. Clay's head snapped up, eyes wide. Brock without saying anything got Clay's attention and motioned the blonde over to him.

The blonde moved off the bed, grabbing his IV pole that had everything the doctors hooked him up too and slowly but surely limped his way over to Brock's bed.    
  
Brock gently gripped Clay's hand, and without saying anything, Clay climbed up onto the bed with Brock. It took some maneuvering but the blonde got settled into his brother's side. Brock painfully wrapped an arm around Clay’s shoulder providing the same comfort they found in each other when they were first captured, starved, beaten, and not yet broken. 

  
  


* * *

When Bravo team entered the room, they came to a strange sight.    
  


Clay was curled comfortably into Brock’s side, his head resting against the older man’s chest, his arm that wasn’t in the sling was around Brock’s waist. Which worked well, from where Brock had his arm wrapped tightly around Clay’s shoulder.    
  
Bravo, quietly took up residence around the room and waited patiently and though uncomfortably for their brothers to wake up. Ready for anything that might be thrown at them.    
  
But they weren’t prepared entirely for the Reaction they received when baby blue eyes fluttered open.    
  
  



End file.
